Prince and Princess
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Di tengah dunia yang penuh beragam paradigma dan doktrin, perasaan mereka pada satu sama lain masih begitu murni. Murni dan utuh. Mungkin untuk saat itu. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Seperti kisah pangeran dan putri yang hidup bahagia selamanya. Playground!AU. Yuuma x Nagisa. Fluff.


**Prince and Princess**  
 _5 Oktober 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

 _Warning: cerita ini mengungkit lingkungan yang homophobic_

* * *

Saat masih kecil, dan dunianya hanya berisi dirinya dan ibunya, semuanya jauh lebih simpel.

Nagisa Shiota ingin menjadi putri dan menikah dengan pangeran, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Ibunya sering kali mendandaninya menjadi seorang putri. Memuji betapa cantiknya anaknya ini. Menyisir rambutnya tiap malam sebelum tidur.

Waktu itu di taman kanak-kanak, Nagisa melihat banyak sekali putri. Cantik—jauh lebih cantik darinya, entah kenapa.

Dan di dunia inilah, Nagisa mulai berhadapan dengan paradigma yang menabrak dirinya yang begitu murni.

"Boleh pinjam boneka?" tanya Nagisa, memandangi kerumunan anak perempuan yang sedang main rumah-rumahan. "Aku boleh ikut main?"

Putri-putri cantik itu menatapnya begitu aneh. "Nggak boleh! Anak laki-laki main di luar saja!" protes salah satu dari mereka. "Nanti boneka kita dirusak!"

"Iya, kakakku sering memutuskan kepala bonekaku..."

"Iya, anak laki-laki kan nakal..."

Nagisa dengan kebingungan segera mundur teratur, lalu menuruti perkataan para putri itu. Ia melihat keluar, di mana anak laki-laki sedang main tangkap bola, berlari-larian. Tersenyum, Nagisa pun dengan penuh harap berlari-lari kecil; bermain di luar bersama anak-anak lain pasti menyenangkan. Dunia terasa sangat luas; langit begitu lapang, dan rerumputan tinggi sekali menggelitik lututnya.

"Aku juga mau main!" seru Nagisa pada para anak laki-laki yang sedang main tangkap bola.

"Eeh...? Kamu kan anak perempuan?"

Nagisa mengernyit bingung. "Bukan...Aku anak laki-laki."

"Lho, terus kenapa rambutmu dikucir?"

Ia tersenyum polos. "Kaa-chan bilang, aku seperti putri cantik kalau dikucir,"

"Haa? Aneh! Berarti kamu anak perempuan, kan? Anak laki-laki mana mau jadi putri cantik!"

"Sana, main rumah-rumahan!"

Saat itulah, ia bertabrakan dengan paradigma paling dasar, yang bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh anak-anak itu sendiri. Nagisa terlalu kecil dan terlalu polos untuk mengerti kenapa ia disebut aneh. Yang pasti ia merasa salah. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi benar. Anak perempuan tidak mau bermain dengannya. Anak laki-laki menyuruhnya bermain dengan anak perempuan.

Dia yang salah. Tapi bagaimana cara memperbaiki kesalahannya? Nagisa hanya bisa diam dan menunduk sementara anak-anak laki-laki mulai bermain bola lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh pundaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membaca saja?" senyumnya tampan sekali, dan wajahnya bercahaya di bawah terik matahari siang. Ia membawa sebuah buku dongeng. "Namaku Yuuma."

Nagisa tersenyum lebar, hati kecilnya dilanda kelegaan dan perasaan yang hangat.

"N-Namaku Nagisa."

"Oi, Yuuma! Kenapa kamu mau main sama anak perempuan?"

"Aku mau membaca," jawab Yuuma, lalu menggandeng tangan Nagisa, tersenyum lagi padanya. "Ayo, kita membaca di bawah pohon itu!"

Yuuma bagai seorang pangeran yang Nagisa impikan dalam dongeng-dongeng yang diceritakan ibunya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memandangi bagaimana tangan mereka bertautan. Dan ia menyukai bagaimana langkahnya terasa ringan; bagaimana ada rasa menggelitik di dadanya, seakan-akan ada kupu-kupu kecil berterbangan di dalamnya. Dan ia menyukai bagaimana pipinya terasa hangat.

Nagisa menyukai semua itu, meski ia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Setiap hari di jam istirahat, Yuuma akan mengajaknya belajar membaca. Yuuma sangat pintar dan baik hati. Saat mereka tidak mengerti suatu kata, ia akan mengeluarkan kamus. Tiap ada pelajaran menggambar, Yuuma akan duduk di sebelahnya dan mereka menggambar dan mewarnai bersama. Nagisa boleh mewarnai dengan warna merah muda, dan Yuuma tidak akan mengejeknya karena warna merah muda itu 'warna anak perempuan'. Dan ketika istirahat tidur siang, Yuuma akan mengajaknya tidur bersebelahan.

Benar-benar bagaikan pangeran yang menyelamatkannya. Yuuma menyelamatkan Nagisa dari kesepian. Yuuma membuat Nagisa melupakan bahwa dirinya berbeda.

"Ai...?" Nagisa bertanya dengan bingung ketika pada suatu bagian cerita, muncullah kata itu. Yuuma yang terbiasa dengan nada bertanya itu segera membuka kamusnya dan mencocokkan kanji yang tertera di buku cerita.

"Ai...cinta, rasa suka yang besar,"

"Hm?" Nagisa menelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi 'Koi' juga."

"Mm," Yuuma mencari 'Koi', lalu membandingkannya dengan 'Ai'. Ia tersenyum lembut, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Kalau 'Ai', itu seperti cinta sejati, karena ingin memberi. Kalau 'Koi' ingin memiliki. 'Ai' digunakan kalau kita menyukai seseorang dan ingin melihatnya bahagia,"

"Ooh..." Nagisa mengangguk-angguk polos, memeluk lututnya.

Tiba-tiba Yuuma berkata; "Berarti yang kurasakan untuk Nagisa itu 'Ai'...ya?"

Anak laki-laki berambut biru langit itu terdiam, matanya melebar melihat wajah Yuuma yang malu-malu, mata keemasannya dengan serius menatap kata 'Ai' di kamusnya.

Nagisa sendiri memandangi rerumputan dengan malu, jari-jarinya gemas mencabuti rerumputan terdekat demi menyalurkan perasaannya yang kini meledak-ledak.

"K...Kalau begitu...aku juga..."

"Ah?" Yuuma terdengar terkejut, menoleh pada Nagisa. "Nagisa juga?"

Nagisa mengangguk, lalu dengan malu-malu balas menatap Yuuma, hanya untuk menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka duduk. Bagaimana bahu mereka bersentuhan. Bagaimana Yuuma sedikit banyak lebih tinggi darinya. Bagaimana napas mereka menyapu wajah satu sama lain secara sinkron. Bagaimana keduanya merasa detak jantung mereka berdentum keras dan bisa didengar siapapun yang berdiri cukup dekat.

Bagaimana Yuuma menutup matanya, dengan perasaan begitu murni, tak terusak oleh paradigma, oleh dunia. Bibir mereka bertemu, bukan karena hasrat atau apapun. Karena mereka melihat bagaimana pangeran mencium seorang putri sebagai bukti cintanya. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang lembut dan murni.

Tapi hati mereka mengerti bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah sesuatu yang sangat mereka senangi. Karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Saat mereka mundur dan membuka mata, lalu perlahan berpaling, tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka hanya ingin berteriak. Ingin berlari. Ingin membebaskan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam rongga dada mereka.

Lalu saat mereka diam-diam melirik satu sama lain—dan tatapan mereka bertemu, perasaan mereka terbalas...mereka tertawa.

Tertawa dengan ringan dan penuh kebahagiaan. Tanpa ada maksud lain, tulus karena kebahagiaan. Tak terusak. Utuh.

Untuk saat itu.

~.X.~

Saat itu, anak-anak dianggap terlalu muda untuk mengerti. Karena itulah mereka tidak diajari. Paling tidak sampai muncullah kelakuan yang 'dinilai mencemaskan' oleh apa yang disebut 'standar perilaku'.

Guru mereka benar-benar cemas dan marah ketika melihat gambar Nagisa dan Yuuma pada suatu ketika. Dan menurutnya adalah suatu ide yang bagus untuk menyalahkan mereka berdua di depan seluruh anak lain dengan memamerkan gambar itu.

"Nagisa, Yuuma, apa artinya gambar kalian ini?"

"Impian masa depan," Nagisa dan Yuuma menjawab bersama-sama. Nagisa merasa ketakutan, karena ia teringat oleh bagaimana anak-anak perempuan menyuruhnya pergi, dan bagaimana anak-anak lelaki tidak mau bermain dengannya.

"Siapa ini?"

"Itu...Itu Nagisa, sensei," Yuuma yang menjawab, menggenggam tangan Nagisa erat. "Satunya gambar Yuuma."

"Impian apa ini? Berpegangan tangan?"

Nagisa menjawab. "Nanti kalau sudah besar, kami mau menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya, sensei," jawabnya dengan agak ketakutan.

Guru mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi anak-anak lain sontak merespon dengan suara rendah riuh.

"Eeeh!?"

"Tapi kan kalian berdua anak laki-laki!" seru para anak perempuan. "Kan aneh! Masa pengantinnya anak laki-laki semua?"

"Yuuma, kamu aneh! Kenapa kamu mau?" tanya anak-anak laki-laki heran.

Yuuma tampak begitu terkejut dengan reaksi teman-temannya. "Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku menyukai Nagisa, dan aku mau bersama Nagisa selamanya."

"Begini," guru mereka akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sesama laki-laki tidak boleh menikah, Yuuma-kun. Keluarga itu harus mempunyai laki-laki sebagai suami dan perempuan sebagai istri. Apa kamu salah mengira Nagisa-kun itu anak perempuan, ya?"

Yuuma menggeleng keras kepala. "Sensei, saya tahu kalau Nagisa itu laki-laki! Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh—"

"Pasti karena kamu, Nagisa," satu anak laki-laki menunjuk Nagisa dengan menuduh. "Karena kamu kelihatan seperti anak perempuan, makanya Yuuma jadi begini!"

"Iya, Nagisa, harusnya kamu minta maaf!"

Nagisa kebingungan, dan lebih dari apapun, sedih. Tapi rasa sayangnya pada Yuuma mengalahkan semua itu. Dia tidak mau Yuuma disalahkan dan merasa sedih karena dirinya. Dia tidak mau. Dia ingin Yuuma bahagia, dan Yuuma tidak bersalah. Tiba-tiba, ia pun melepas tangan Yuuma, dan menarik lepas kucir rambutnya.

"I-Iya...maafkan aku...Sensei benar..."

Yuuma terdiam dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Jangan salahkan Yuuma! Ini salahku!" seru Nagisa, wajahnya merah dan banjir air mata. "Aku...Aku yang aneh. Aku tidak akan jadi putri lagi...Yuuma bisa menikahi putri sungguhan. Yang perempuan, iya kan, Sensei?"

Guru mereka tersenyum lega dan menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka. "Nah, begitu baru benar, anak pintar. Ingat ya, kalau anak laki-laki dan laki laki, atau perempuan dan perempuan saling suka itu _aneh,_ dan nanti kalian dimarahi oleh orang tua kalian. Kenapa? Karena itu _salah_. Makanya, jangan ulangi hal seperti itu lagi, mengerti kalian semua?"

"Iya, sensei...!" seru anak-anak bersamaan.

Sejak saat itu, Yuuma dan Nagisa tidak pernah berpegangan tangan lagi. Dan mereka masih menggambar bersama, tapi tidak menggambar angan-angan dongeng tentang putri dan pangeran, naga, ksatria atau pun peri. Mereka menggambar bunga. Atau pohon. Atau rumah. Saat mereka tidur siang, mereka tidak lagi bersebelahan. Dan saat mereka membaca bersama, mereka membawa buku mereka sendiri sendiri.

"...Dan dengan begitulah, setahun sekali, Orihime dan Hikikoboshi bisa bersatu kembali." Yuuma mengakhiri gilirannya membaca.

Kisah Orihime dan Hikikoboshi terdengar lebih membahagiakan saat Nagisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri dengan Yuuma yang bahkan tidak boleh bersama karena mereka berdua terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki. Orihime perempuan. Hikikoboshi laki-laki. Dan biarpun mereka hanya bisa bersatu setahun sekali, mereka tidak _salah_.

Sementara biar pun Yuuma begitu dekat dengannya, menyukai Yuuma adalah _salah_.

Entah kenapa itu begitu menyakitkan, tanpa sadar Nagisa sudah membuat buku ceritanya basah dengan air mata. Ia mulai terisak, berusaha menghapus air matanya. Yuuma menjatuhkan bukunya, segera beringsut mendekat dan memeluk Nagisa, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Nagisa, kenapa kamu menangis...?"

"H...Habisnya...k-kalau...Kalau a-anak laki-laki...d-dan anak l-laki..." ia terisak keras dan Yuuma mengeratkan pelukannya dengan satu tangan, "...Salah...n-nggak boleh...s-saling m-mencintai..."

"Iya...?"

"...T-Terus kenapa...a-aku...tidak bisa..." Yuuma bisa merasakan Nagisa gemetar hebat, dan terisak keras, "...Aku...t-tidak bisa berhenti...m-menyukai Y-Yuuma...!?"

Yuuma melepas Nagisa, kedua tangannya berusaha menepis air mata di wajah yang bertirai biru langit itu. Dia akan melakukan _apa saja_. Apapun. Untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Untuk membuatnya tidak menangis.

Karena itulah.

Yuuma menciumnya lagi. Kecupan yang lebih lama dari yang pertama mereka lakukan. Dengan perasaan yang sama murninya, dalam gelombang yang lebih besar. Saat langit masih di atas dan tanah masih dipijak. Saat semuanya masih terasa benar dan belum sepenuhnya bertabrakan dengan paradigma 'salah dan benar'.

Tapi semuanya hancur berkeping-keping ketika anak-anak perempuan menjerit melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Iiiiih! Lihat! Mereka ciuman!"

"Ayo bilang ke sensei!"

"Kalian nakal! Kan sudah dibilangin kalau nggak boleh!"

"Dasar aneeeh!"

Aneh. Betapa kata itu bisa begitu menyakitkan. Karena menjadi aneh bagi Nagisa adalah 'menjadi salah'.

~.X.~

Sejak kejadian itu, guru mereka mempertemukan orang tua Yuuma dengan orang tua Nagisa. Melihat sosok Nagisa, orang tua Yuuma maklum dan menyangka Yuuma belum begitu paham perbedaan laki-laki dan perempuan. Berbeda dengan orang tua Nagisa yang hanya bisa minta maaf saat pertemuan berlangsung. Dan bagaimana ayah dan ibu Nagisa bertengkar hebat dalam perjalanan pulang.

Bagaimana ayahnya berkata; "Sudah kubilang, kan!? SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN TERUS MEMBUATNYA MENJADI ANAK PEREMPUAN!"

"AKU YANG MELAHIRKANNYA, AKU YANG BERHAK MEMPERLAKUKANNYA BAGAIMANA PUN AKU MAU! DIAM SAJA KAU!"

Sejak itu, dua orang laki-laki meninggalkan kehidupan Nagisa.

Ayahnya, yang tidak tahan melihat bagaimana istrinya memperlakukan anak mereka.

Dan Yuuma, cinta pertamanya.

Semuanya terasa serba salah saat Nagisa mendengar bahwa Yuuma akan pindah sekolah. Guru mereka menyuruh Yuuma berdiri di depan teman-temannya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dan Nagisa hanya bisa membelalak. Saat tatapan Yuuma bertemu dengannya, Nagisa seketika menunduk.

Karena anak-anak lain, bahkan guru mereka, mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Apakah dia akan menangis? Nagisa sangat menyukai Yuuma, bukan? Kalau menangis, berarti dia masih saja menyukai Yuuma. Berarti dia masih salah.

Artinya, betapapun inginnya Nagisa menjerit dan mengisak sekencang pita suaranya mengizinkan, ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Karena itu salah. Pikiran anak sekecil itu harus begitu terkekang oleh entitas yang disebut 'lingkungan sosial'. Hanya karena perasaannya yang begitu murni dipandang 'salah'.

Hari itu, semuanya membuat prakarya agar bisa dihadiahkan pada Yuuma. Nagisa hanya diam memandangi gambarnya. Gambar seorang pangeran berambut hitam dan seorang putri berambut biru yang bergandengan tangan di depan sebuah danau yang memantulkan bayangan mereka. Tampak bahagia.

Tapi ia tida bisa memberikan gambar itu pada Yuuma. Saat anak-anak lain mengerumuni Yuuma menjelang jam pulang, Nagisa duduk diam di luar, di bawah pohon. Ia masih membawa buku dongeng yang mereka baca bersama. Rasanya sangat susah bernapas, dan ia terlalu sedih hingga ia tidak bisa menangis.

Disisipkannya gambar itu ke dalam buku dongeng. Mungkin ia akan membuangnya ke sungai. Membuang semua impiannya. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia bisa...

Ia bisa... _tidak menjadi salah_.

Ia tidak menjadi salah. Dan tidak membuat orang di sekitarnya disalahkan.

Lamunannya buyar ketika sebuah tangan yang sangat ia kenal terulur ke arahnya. Yuuma memiliki ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti, seakan marah, dan juga sedih, tapi tidak tega. Nagisa menoleh ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Bohong," Yuuma berkata, "Kalau pun tidak bohong...aku tidak mau dengar! Nagisa, aku suka kamu," ia duduk di hadapan Nagisa, meraih kedua pundak temannya yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu. "Nanti kalau sudah besar, kamu harus menjadi putriku," ujarnya tegas, meskipun suaranya begitu halus.

Nagisa menatap rumput, merasakan kepalanya makin panas dan air matanya mulai menggenang.

"Tapi...Katanya tidak boleh. Putri itu perempuan. Pangeran itu laki-laki."

"Ya, Nagisa boleh jadi pangeran, tapi di mataku tetap seorang putri,"

Si biru langit mungil itu tercekat, air matanya bergulir, menuruni pipi gembilnya bagai mutiara bening. Matanya melebar, menatap Yuuma tak percaya. Mata keemasan Yuuma tampak kuat dan penuh keyakinan, seorang anak yang tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Ia menarik tangan kanan Nagisa.

"Biarpun kata yang lainnya salah?" tanya Nagisa, memandangi apa yang Yuuma lakukan pada tangannya. Ia merasakan sensasi dingin di salah satu jarinya.

Yuuma mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup kening Nagisa.

"Tidak apa-apa yang lainnya bilang kita salah," ibu jari Yuuma mengusap lembut cincin manik-manik buatannya yang becorak hitam dan putih. "Aku kan cuma mendengarkan Nagisa," ia nyengir dengan polosnya seorang bocah.

Yuuma tersentak kaget ketika Nagisa terisak dan mulai menangis keras-keras. Ia tertawa dan memeluk tuan putrinya itu dengan sayang, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Menjadi 'aneh' bukan berarti menjadi 'salah'. Jika ia begitu bahagia menyukai Yuuma dan ia tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaan itu, apakah itu salahnya? Sebagai seorang anak kecil, perasaan mereka terhadap sesuatu begitu murni. Benar-benar sebatas ingin bersama selamanya. Benar-benar berpikir bahwa buku akan berakhir dengan tulisan 'Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya', tanpa mengetahui bahwa masih ada kisah melintasi batas kata-kata itu.

Tapi, biarlah Yuuma berangan mendapatkan putrinya. Dan biarlah Nagisa memimpikan kedatangan pangerannya. Walau mungkin hanya untuk saat itu. Karena dunia terus berputar tanpa belas kasihan, dan waktu berpisah mereka semakin dekat, secepat pelukan mereka. Karena bagi anak-anak kecil seperti mereka, dunia begitu luas dan waktu begitu panjang.

"M-Maaf, Yuuma...tadi aku b-bohong..."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu. Tapi jangan begitu lagi," tangan Yuuma yang hangat mengelus-elus rambut biru langit yang lembut itu. "...Aku tidak suka melihat Nagisa menyakiti diri seperti itu. Jangan bersedih lagi, ya?"

Lagi, diulurkannya tangan itu. Nagisa hendak meraihnya untuk berdiri, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, mengambil buku dongengnya. Ia berdiri sendiri, lalu meletakkan buku itu di tangan Yuuma, sebisa mungkin memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ini untukmu," ujarnya, dengan hati mengembang oleh kebahagiaan. Yuuma tampak tersipu malu, mendekap buku itu seakan takut akan dicuri orang atau hilang.

Dari kelas terdengar cibiran teman-temannya, dan guru mereka yang berusaha mendiamkan mereka; ia ingin memberikan Yuuma dan Nagisa kesempatan terakhir untuk berpisah dengan wajar. Yuuma berjalan tanpa menghiraukan cibiran atau ejekan teman-temannya, memasang senyum yang lembut, seakan ia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Nagisa mengikuti di belakangnya, dan ia, di barisan terdepan, bisa melihat mobil orang tua Yuuma yang sudah siap menjemputnya untuk pergi selamanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Yuuma-kun," kata guru mereka.

"Sampai jumpaaa..." ulang anak-anak lain, meskipun mereka tidak terlalu antusias.

"Jaga diri, tetap sehat, dan jadi anak baik, ya..." pesan gurunya lagi, dan mereka semua melambai pada Yuuma. Ibu Yuuma membungkuk, berterima kasih pada guru mereka, dan melambai kecil pada anak-anak lain sebelum bergegas mengajak Yuuma memasuki mobil.

Mereka melambai terus memandangi kepergian mobil sedan hitam itu. Tiba-tiba, kendaraan tersebut berhenti, pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan Yuuma lari kembali ke arah mereka.

Ke arah Nagisa. Di tangannya berkibar secarik kertas gambar.

Satu tangannya yang hangat meraih pundaknya, dan sekali lagi, menyatukan bibir mereka. Anak-anak lainnya menjerit. Guru mereka mengerang. Ibu Yuuma tertawa dari jendela mobil, dan ayahnya menekan klakson sekali, menyuruhnya bergegas.

Ciuman polos itu hanya berlangsung tiga detik, tapi terasa begitu lama saat berlangsung, dan terasa begitu cepat saat Yuuma melepasnya. Yuuma menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, dan berlari pergi.

Nagisa lemas, jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya lekat mengawasi kepergian pangerannya yang berambut hitam berpucuk itu.

Dari balik bahunya, Yuuma nyengir dan berkata;

"Jangan jatuh cinta sama pangeran lain, ya!"

Nagisa tertawa, tangannya yang bercincin melambai lagi.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Karena di dunia yang serba salah ini, hanya ada satu pangeran yang benar untuknya.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Apa ini apa ini apa ini apa ini apa ini apa ini apa ini apa ini apa ini apa ini apa ini hnnnngghhhhhhhhhh**

 **Sepertinya saya kena radio aktif fluff. Detoks setelah tragedi proyek Sushi to Wasabi /goler**

 **(dan semacam balas dendam ke Karma dalam fic itu. Mungkin. Sori Maechan.)**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
